


Long-term

by BrightLikeADiamanda



Series: Opaline [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Everyone is adorable, F/F, F/M, Mr. Greg, Ocasional Rupphire on the side, Opal AU, Opal as the permafusion, Opal forgets stuff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ruby is adorable, Sapphire the know-it-all, Steven is adorable, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLikeADiamanda/pseuds/BrightLikeADiamanda
Summary: She forgets a lot, that’s true. But there are a few memories she’ll never lose.Opal AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I needed to get rid of my writer's block. What better way to do that than with a drabble/ficlet thing!  
> Full Disclaimer: I've read iamconstantine's Opal AU and this will in no way copy her story, original concepts, etc. Also, I own nothing. I'm just a girl in love with an AU.  
> Enjoy!

At first, everything about him confused her –– those tiny little fingers, his eyes, that smile that looks so much like Rose’s it sometimes still hurts.

He isn’t Rose, though. Rose is gone.

That’s probably what made it so hard for Opal to accept that he was there, that he existed, that there was no turning back. 

When she first saw him, swaddled in pink, looking more like a burrito than a living thing, she had to use every ounce of her willpower not to separate. Amethyst was so confused and Pearl… Pearl’s grief was almost suffocating.

Then Sapphire smiled a rare smile and carefully held the baby out for her.

“I don’t think…” Opal stuttered.

Ruby rolled her eyes and nudged the Fusion closer to the outstretched bundle. “C’mon! He’s not gonna bite.”

She didn’t know exactly how to hold him and –– if she was being honest –– she didn’t want to, but before she could argue Ruby huffed impatiently, snatched Steven from Sapphire and plopped him in her arms. Opal fumbled as she tried to hold him the way her fellow Crystal Gems had, so afraid she’d accidentally crush him, or drop him or ––

He yawned and blinked up at her.

Oh.

The swell of emotions that built up in her gut was so unexpected she almost defused. She wanted to laugh, and cry, and dance, and crumble all at once. She wanted to hold him, and never, ever let go, not for a second. She wanted to care for him and teach him and love him, just like Rose would’ve wanted.

For some reason, Opal couldn’t stop the small upward curl of her lips. She couldn’t resent Rose’s choice –– resent him –– anymore. 

Steven was too perfect.

“Well?” The way Sapphire asked it, Opal imagined her raising her single eyebrow in a know-it-all manner.

“He’s,” Opal said with a grin, “a lot heavier than I thought he’d be.”

Sapphire allowed another smile, no doubt rolling her eye behind her bangs, and Ruby chuckled.

Opal understood then and understands now why Rose did it, why she sacrificed her form, her life, even her friends for Steven to exist.

He isn’t some faze or experiment. He isn’t a terrible mistake.

He is an experience, everything about him –– those tiny little fingers, his eyes, that smile that looks so much like Rose’s it sometimes still hurts –– a living embodiment of love.

Kind of like her, now that she thinks about it.


End file.
